User blog:UnknownUser55/DEATH BATTLE! Season 5 Review
Black Panther VS Batman (Marvel X DC) Black Panther VS Batman (official).jpg 'PROS:' *I like the matchup. *"Who knew getting high could turn you into a superhero?" *T'Challa's net worth is a fun fact. *"Good. Because I would have to kill them too." *"The Goddamn Batman!" *I appreciate how they skipped Batman's backstory. *"I'm Batman!" *Battle at the Zoo is a nice soundtrack. *The part where they start interacting with the animals such as the lions and the rhinos is so fucking awesome. *Bio's first Death Battle turned out very great. *Despite not having VAs, the use of their voice clips were very fitting. *T'Challa's killing blow. *Accurate outcome. 'CONS:' *'Black Panther VS Batman' instead of 'Batman VS Black Panther'. *I feel like considering how this is a Season 5 episode, it should've have less milked-info for Batman than it did. *The fuck was Batman listening to? *Okay but why are they fighting at a zoo. *Terrible ending pun. *No "IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!" 'OVERALL:' Ultimately, this was a great way to start off what already great season Season 5 is. I got very hyped up for this episode upon it's announcement mainly because of the introduction to the first combatant in Death Battle to return twice in a row. The actual episode-wise, the fight was well-researched, great animation, music, and the unfitting setting surprisingly turned out really well. Though . . . the episode is a bit too short for a Season Premiere, considering literally every other episode besides Jotaro VS Kenshiro is longer than BP VS Batman. 'EPISODE RATING: ' 7/10. Raven VS Twilight Sparkle (DC Comics X My Little Pony) RavenVSTwilightSparkle Official Thumbnail.jpg 'PROS:' *It's fun to see the re-occuring 'are we really doing this?' joke. *"Oh, you don't need to convince me to do that." *"The wall, not her butt." *A lot of Teen Titans footage is nice to see. *Boomstick questioning the weirdness of the previous two My Little Pony combatants. *"Did she just create life?" *The awkard silence from Boomstick hugging Wiz. *Boomstick getting surprised by the sudden action in Twilight VS Tirek. *Raven playing with MLP dolls. *Kira Buckland played well as both combatants. *Titans of Magic is a really nice soundtrack, especially with the bell chimes being mixed with rock. *I like how Raven's Soul Self was hand-drawn. *Jetz surprisingly handled the animation well despite Twilight's confusing sprite. *Accurate outcome. 'CONS:' *The matchup . . . is questionable to say the very least. *Boomstick sounds like he had a voice crack for the first minute of Raven's analysis. *I wished they had not removed the 'hate babies' joke that Boomstick made in Raven's preview. *A frame of Teen Titans Go footage can be seen. *The 'Grandma Laser' joke completely got ruined in the full episode. *Why didn't they bring back Boomstick's Cutie Mark? *The fight felt too short and underwhelming. *I can understand why, but Twilight's death was too tame for a DEATH BATTLE! 'OVERALL EPISODE:' This was one of those curveball fights that nobody at all saw coming. I gotta admit, I would like to see one of these every once in a while, and I was completely surprised . . . unsurprisingly. But, the actual episode honestly was pretty underwhelming. The analysis honestly weren't that enjoyable except for the Boomstick jokes, and while the animation was good, it was pretty underwhelming and short. Ultimately, this fight easily is forgettable compared to the other episodes in Season 5, and I don't think that thought would ever change. 'EPISODE RATING:' 6/10 Jotaro VS Kenshiro (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure X Fist of the North Star) Jotaro Kujo VS Kenshiro offi.jpg 'PROS:' *Good matchup. *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure has finally been represented. *The fact Wiz and Boomstick both admit just how manly these two are. *"How . . . bizarre" *The origin behind the name 'Stands'. *"DIO!" *Reasonable scaling was used for SP being FTL. *Boomstick's dirty mind. *"You wa Shock!" *Omae wa mou shindeiru x1 *Omae wa mou shindeiru x2 *Zack did an amazing job with the animation. *Bizarre Stars is a fucking awesome OST. *"OH NOOO!" *The fact that the two were speaking in Japanese for the fight. *Menacing. *ORA VS ATA happened. *Kenshiro never hurt SP. *"HOLY SHIT!" *"OH MY GOD!" *Omae wa mou shindeiru x3 *Nani? *Yare yare. *Accurate outcome with good reasoning. *Kenshiro's 'winner' thing was the moment when he had the sunglasses on. 'CONS:' *No 'ZA WARUDO' joke. *Jotaro had a English transition but Kenshiro's was Japanese. *The ending quote for Kenshiro's analysis kinda' was lazy. *The drawings kinda' looked weird, especially with Kenshiro's. *The fight kinda' was too short. 'OVERALL EPISODE:' Holy . . . shit. That episode was fucking amazing. For being the shortest episode in the season so far, this episode was a masterpiece, with the amount of references to both series, an amazing animation, and an accurate outcome with good reasoning. Even though the fight was pretty short, the fast-paced action really made up for it. There's not much else to really say about this episode asides from the little to none downfalls that this episode offered. 'EPISODE RATING:' 10/10 Crash VS Spyro Crash VS Spyro offic.jpg 'PROS:' *Good matchup. *Boomstick questioning Tawna's look. *Potato gun. *Boomstick wanting a god dad. *Boomstick thinking Aku Aku is a dick. *Great! But you missed 112 boxes. *"Woah!" *Crash's transition. *SPYRO IS ADOPTED???!!!! *"HE'S THE CHOSEN ONE, BITCH!" *Convexity. *"Being Russian must be hard." *"You gotta' believe!" *I love the physics of PS1 games. *Crash and Burn is a pretty catchy OST. *The fact that Crash was so evil in the animation. *The unique 3D animation. *The Joestar's Secret Technique *"Wait a second. Was that a fruit?" *"Where do you keep finding these things?" *Crash basically took it like a man . . . or a Bandicoot. *I appreciate how they made the verdict a lot more fairer. *Accurate outcome. 'CONS:' *The use of a Skylanders Academy clip. *Okay but why make Crash a dick? *Crash's model in my opinion looked a bit weird. 'OVERALL EPISODE:' Aye, one of the most popular requested matchups came to life! Even though my prefered character loss, I have to say this was one well done episode. Torrian handled the animation much better than the last time he had to work with cartoonish-characters (Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter), and I loved the analysis, especially for Spyro. The only flaws I really can point out here are why Crash was being a dick that fight? It really didn't represent him accurately but whatever. 'EPISODE RATING:' 8.5/10 Sora VS Pit (Kingdom Hearts X Kid Icarus) Sora vs pit sa updated.png 'PROS:' *Good matchup. *Sora's analysis music is really catchy. *Early joke on Sora's choice of fashion. *Key pun x1. *Disney. *Boomstick always hates the passive spells. *Boomstick getting confused on Nobodies. *The ending of Sora's analysis. *"25 years ago." *"NOT MY CABBAGES!" *The other Pit. *Boomstick questioning Pit being the captain of Palutena's army. *I FUCKING CALLED THEY WOULD MENTION THE BS ABOUT PIT NOT BEING ABLE TO FLY ON HIS OWN. *Vegetables? *Pit's analysis also has some good music. *Mentos. *Donald and Goofy cameos. *The battle is sprite-animated and not 3D. *Good animation. *Rememer when Sora got punched into the sky and that close-up appeared? *The awkard silence after Pit's corpse drops onto the ground. *Accurate outcome. *Key pun x2. 'CONS:' *I feel like that both were downplayed in some areas. *Isn't Pit faster? *Unlocking Heaven is a meh-ish OST. *Is it just me or I felt underwhelmed at the ending of the fight? 'OVERALL EPISODE:' Two very popular fights happening in a row. Nice. While I was pretty blind-sided on both characters, I was really interested in seeing how this fight would go down. But . . . while I think the episode was good, I felt very underwhelmed towards the end of the fight. Especially with the killing blow Sora delivered. And it's reasonable to mention that although the results were accurate, I feel like some parts in the reasoning were not. Either way, even though the fight was underwhelming to me, I still have to conclude that this overall was a pretty nice episode. 'EPISODE RATING:' 8/10/ Leon Kennedy VS Frank West (Resident Evil X Dead Rising) Pistol Leon VS Pixel Frank.jpg 'PROS:' *Resident Evil has finally got representation in Death Battle (And also we finally got a horror character in.) Category:Blog posts